M-1A4 Power Armor
The M-1A4 Power Armor is the primary combat suit utilized by SICON forces. It is also used by law enforcement within the Federation, such as SWAT teams. Body Armor The main body armor is formed of a titanium alloy capable of withstanding harsh strikes. It is equipped with a plasma powered energy field which is generated by an internal power cell. The armor has an internal oxygen reserve and temperature module that either warms the trooper, or cools him/her down depending on the environment. The oxygen reserve will automatically activate when entering an environment with little to no oxygen. The oxygen reserve can last up to 9 hours before needing to be replenished. For long missions requiring more than 9 hours, troopers will often upgrade their reserve with filter agents that constantly refill the reserve with fresh new oxygen. The reserve will automatically deactivate and replenish it's self once the trooper enters an oxygen rich location. The armor also has several hardpoints for attaching weapons and equipment to. Ballistic Materials Along with the power armor, troopers will wear tactical boots and gloves. These boots and gloves are fashioned from a fine ballistic fiber which, like the main armor, can prevent damage from most strikes. Though this fiber is slightly weaker than the titanium alloy, it still proves to be effective. The fiber is also environment resistant, and can adapt quickly to extreme climates. The grey, undersuit which the power armor is worn over, is formed of a much stronger fiber, and is tightly sealed from the elements, making it preasurized. M3 Tactical Power Helmet The M3 helmet is a protective headgear worn along with the power armor, and is made of the same alloy. One of it's most advanced features is the visual/aural enhancement visor. The visor, when lowered over the wearer's eyes, will activate a Heads Up Display that monitors the troopers health, ammo reserve, oxygen supply and surroundings with a high powered motion tracker, and a digital compass. The visor also displays a reticle for Morita-based weapons, which assists with targetting hostiles, and zooming in on certain areas. The visor can desplay surroundings in several different visual modes: Night, thermal, sound, radioactivity, plasma, xylon, and finger print (finger print is only programed for law enforcement helmets). A high-band communications rig is built into the helmet with an effective range that can reach high orbit. A helmet lamp is also attatched on the right side of the helmet, which can effectively cast light at 120 feet. Smart Link System (SLS) The most impressive feature of the power armor is the Smart Link System (SLS). The SLS is an advanced AI that allows the suit to program to various equipment. This system is normally used for linking the suit to an aquired weapon, such as the Morita rifle, but can also be programed to recieve camera feed from nearby drones. Light Power Armor A second power armor variant was designed as a light combat suit. It is normally used by law enforcement, or MI militia. It was heavily utilized by SICON forces during the Tesca Campaign, and is still used by military personnel on tropical colonial planets.